Freak Like Me
by PinkPoodle543
Summary: Hermione just can't stop visiting the woman she's swears to loathe. Bellamione, a bit AU. Slightly ooc.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own these characters._

 _I don't really know what to say. This is the first fan-fiction I've written in about 5 years, so it's probably incredibly rusty._

 _This story is basically AU and the characters are a bit OOC. It is just a random little thing and doesn't necessarily fit in anywhere canonically. Hermione is of age in this story though! It may not mention it anywhere, but I feel as though I should point that out._

 _I don't believe there are any trigger warnings I need to point out, but please let me know otherwise._

 _This is M for slight swearing (I think there's only like one cuss word though) and somewhat rough sex, though it is not very descriptive._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading and hopefully it isn't too bad. I don't really consider myself a writer by any means, so any mistakes are my own._

* * *

She hated her.

The dark mane of curls, those dark and deranged eyes now cloaked with the burning embers of lust, and the way her mouth twisted into an all too knowing smirk.

It made her sick.

The witch before her stepped closer, her body moving almost languidly, yet crackling full of power. Her stance was purposeful, slow, and the other witch knew she was giving her time to run. To leave and never come back.

But why wasn't she moving? The younger witch's mind was shouting at her to move, to get out while she still had a chance, but for some reason she stayed. She would stay just like she always did.

This seemed to please the dark witch, a giggle of sorts escaping from her always-grinning face and she stepped ever so closer, her head tilting slightly to the side as if trying to figure her out. She did not dwell long, however, as the space between them dwindled.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" The dark witch murmured softly, sounding almost as though she pitied the other woman. She reached a hand up slowly, encasing the girl's cheek with long fingers. Her touch was gentle, but Hermione knew she was just saving her strength.

Her touch made her shiver and she bit her lip, hating the way her body reacted to the other witch. She was like a drug that she couldn't stop taking. Her own personal hell.

Yet the dark witch's words echoed dramatically in her mind and she could feel that same pull of regret tearing at her senses. It was true though, and Bellatrix seemed to know that all too well.

Without receiving a response, the dark witch pushed the other woman's back roughly against the wall behind her, her hands encasing the younger witch's waist. This game always excited her and she could feel herself burning with desire their meetings always brought.

A soft sound escaped her lips as her body was pushed against the cold brick of the wall and she watched the other witch's eyes almost go a shade darker, as if it were possible. Hermione knew the dark witch was enjoying herself, even before their dirty secret really began.

Dirty secret.

That's what this was and Hermione has to fight back the feeling of guilt. She shouldn't be here, much less allowing the other woman to even touch her.

Bellatrix seemed to catch the slight change in mood and her eyebrows furrowed, though her grip never lessened nor did her smirk.

"Second thoughts, my dear?" She mocked, bringing a hand up to wipe away the hair that brushed in front of Hermione's face.

Hermione jerked her face away roughly, eyes sharpening into a glare. She would never understand how the dark witch always seemed to know what she was thinking and it made her nervous, albeit a little angry.

"Shut up, you hag." Hermione shot back, though she knew 'hag' was not a word that described the beautiful woman in front of her. She was older, yes, but certainly not a hag.

Bellatrix hummed with glee. "The kitty has claws." She purred sadistically, knowing she was riling up her "companion". Hermione's insults hurt her not, in fact she welcomed them.

"Imagine what your dear friends would think should they know you sought me out." She continued, running her fingers down the other woman's sides, her voice velvety and smooth. "Imagine their looks of disgust."

Her words were like barbs and they struck Hermione's heart painfully. Her friends must never know. They would not understand.

The dark witch continued.

"Imagine your dear Ron's face once he realizes the girl he loves is fucking another woman." The grin only grew.

"Image his face when he realizes the other woman is _me."_

That did it. Something snapped in the younger woman and her hand whips out, a loud smack echoing around the building.

"Shut up! Do not speak about my friends." Hermione growls, ignoring the stinging pain in her hand.

Bellatrix's hand goes to her now throbbing cheek, eyes like needles piercing into the other woman's. Anger is prominent on her face for merely a moment before she begins to laugh, big cackling sounds filling the air.

The dark witch releases her grip upon the woman and taking a few steps back, smirking at the other woman.

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

Hermione rushes the woman, them falling to the cold floor in a heap as the younger witch assaults the other's mouth, kissing her roughly.

She came here for one thing and one thing only. She was not going to let Bellatrix taunt her away.

The woman below her is all too eager to reciprocate, kissing back eagerly as she fights for the upper hand. She had to admit, the change in pace was almost shocking, but not unwelcome.

The dark witch flips them over, Hermione letting out a gasp as she is now below the other woman.

Dark eyes bore into hers and she knows it's another pause to allow her to escape. She didn't have to do this.

She pushes away all thoughts of rationality, leaning up to connect their lips once more, giving the dark witch all the consent she needed.

Their mouths dance as their tongues fight for dominance, each not willing to submit to the other completely.

Hands claw each other ravenously, clothes soon becoming sparse, and then none at all.

"I hate you," Hermione gasped out between heated kisses, nails digging into the woman's back atop of her. The dark witch never faulted her movements, dragging her hands down the younger woman's body.

Bellatrix grinned wolfishly at the comment, licking down a path from Hermione's neck to her navel, reveling in the soft gasps she earned from the other woman.

"You may hate me, my dear mudblood, but yet you can not stay away." Bellatrix answers knowingly, her voice velvety as her eyes connect with the brunette's. Hermione's eyes flicker at the comment, anger swelling in her chest for a brief moment before Bellatrix continues down her body.

"Admit it," Bellatrix hisses, continuing down her path until she reaches her destination between the other girl's thighs. A sly grin forms to her face as she locks eyes with her companion.

"You're just a freak like me."


End file.
